


prompts w/ catlovers

by nefariouscerealkiller



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Prompt Fic, old men being old men, this ship is so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariouscerealkiller/pseuds/nefariouscerealkiller
Summary: i write fics filled out by the prompt generator
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	prompts w/ catlovers

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt: Nanu and Giovanni sharing a soft smile across a crowded room

Nanu grabbed the ticket from his jean pocket and stared at it, waiting for his train to arrive. Nanu glanced around the crowd and didn’t see any familiar faces until he recognizes a similar widows’ peak. The man stepped into Nanu’s vision and took a glance at him and both of their eyes widened in shock.

Nanu wanted to walk away right there and then and just abandoned his train but he paid money for his ticket so he just stood there, frozen. He saw Giovanni trying to approach him but people were pushing him back and Nanu had to thank people for doing him this one favor. Giovanni stopped trying but their eyes were still locked together but then Giovanni smiled, warmly at him.

It took Nanu aback and he shuffled his hands into his jeans, quickly looking away from Giovanni and pretending he doesn’t see him. Although they were very far away, Nanu could hear Giovanni’s disappointment so he glanced at him again and Giovanni was mouthing something but Nanu couldn’t make it out. Nanu crossed his arms and tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for his train to hurry up. Giovanni smiled again at Nanu and Nanu wished he could throw his shoe at him and tell him to stop smiling at him but he had to play his game. 

Nanu rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, eyeing Giovanni and smirked at him, waving. He could tell Giovanni was happier that Nanu responded back with a smile and tried to pass the crowd again but he couldn’t move.

Nanu let out a quiet chuckle and Giovanni laughed too and Nanu swore that he heard his laugh over the noisy crowd. Suddenly, a gush of wind hit Nanu and he stepped back seeing his train stopping. He looked back at Giovanni and Giovanni nodded at the train and Nanu flashed another friendly smile at him before hopping on his train.


End file.
